A Trip Down Memory Lane
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Cody and Bailey Martin have just gotten married. Where will Cody take his new bride for their honeymoon? Perhaps the S.S. Tipton! There they re-unite with some old friends and make some new ones. Rated T for minor language & later chapters. Please review!
1. You Can't Get Rid of Us That Easily

**A/N: Before reading on, please know that this is my first Suite Life fanfic. This is something that just popped into my head, and I thought why not write a fanfic on it.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Cody looked down and kissed his new wife. It was short and sweet, like all the kisses they shared, but there was something else. Something else that Cody couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was the thought that the woman he was kissing would be his forever, and no one could ever change that.

Everyone clapped as the music started playing.

The newly-weds made their way down the aisle, smiling at the people they passed.

When they reached the corridor, Cody exclaimed, "We actually did it! We got married!"

"You sound surprised... Like we would never make it," Bailey Martin said.

"I,uh,er, I mean-" Cody stuttered.

Bailey stopped him with a kiss. "Come on! Let's go to the party."

At that, Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey and they made their way to the reception.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Zack Martin yelled. "I would like to introduce to you the lovely couple, Cody and Bailey Martin!"

As Cody and Bailey made their way in, the room was suddenly filled with clapping and whistling.

After Bailey walked away, Zack put his arm around his younger twin. "I gotta hand it to ya Codes, I never thought you'd get married before me."

"Seriously, Zack? You have a new girlfriend every week. I've had the same girlfriend for 7 years," Cody stated. "Well, _had_ the same girlfriend.."

"And your point is?" Zack asked.

Cody sighed. "As much as I'd like to stay and continue this conversation with you Zack, I have a lot more people to talk to."

"Alright, Buddy! Go meet your new farm-folk family!" Zack patted Cody on the back as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Bailey was talking to her new mother-in-law, Carey Martin.

"Oooh, I can't believe you're a Martin now!" Carey said giving Bailey another hug.

Bailey laughed. "Yeah, well, neither can I.."

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon," Carey asked with a wink.

"I actually don't know. Cody said it was a surprise.."

"What?! A surprise! Honey, the woman should NEVER leave the man in charge on the honeymoon!" Carey half-yelled. "Letting Kurt plan ours was the worst thing I ever did.."

"Really? What happened?" Bailey curiously asked.

"Well, I planned the whole wedding, and he wanted to do something. So, I let him plan the honeymoon." Carey sighed. "We took a roadtrip to Utah."

"Utah? Why Utah?"

"I don't know. But it was horrible and boring. I just hope that Cody planned something special for you two."

"Me too," Bailey said quietly. _What if Cody did mess up? No, not Cody. Maybe Zack, but not 'My Cody'._

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Later that night, after the wedding and reception were over, Cody and Bailey were finally able to go home.

Breaking the silence in the car, Bailey asked, "Cody?"

"Yeah, babe," Cody said.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"Bailey, I already told you.. It's a surprise!"

"It's not something-" Bailey paused to search for the right word. "..dull?"

"Dull? Why would you think that?"

"Well, your mom was telling me how she let your dad plan their honeymoon, and he sort of screwed it up.."

"Bails, I'm not my dad. I put a lot of time and thought into this. You got to give me some credit."

Bailey smiled. "Okay, I trust you."

They pulled into the garage, and got out of the car. Bailey was still in her wedding dress, but out of her heels.

"Ugh! We still have to get out all the presents and decorations," Bailey complained.

"You go. I'll get them," Cody said.

"Thank you, sweetie." She kissed him and dragged herself inside.

Cody took about ten trips to the car before it was empty. As he sat the last box down, he picked up the pamphlet of the cruise he planned for their honeymoon.

He smiled. "You can't get rid of us that easily, S.S. Tipton."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know, this was sorta slow. But I had to cram a lot in. Please Review! Give me some ideas of what you would like to see in this story! Like I said, this is just off the top of my head.. Tell me what I need to work on or what you want to see..**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	2. Welcome Back to the First Place We Met

**A/N: Thanks to pinkflamingos988, TheBaudelaireOrphan, Reneyyy'Sprouse', and xAlL-tHiNgS-dIsNeY-rOcKsx for my first 4 reviews! You guys rock! There is a little Zack and Maddie in this chapter for pinkflamingos988** **because they requested it. See, I told ya'll if you wanted something, it might get in here! ;) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mom! I already told you, we're packed and ready to go," Bailey said.

"I'm just trying to help, Bailey," Mrs. Pickett stated.

"Again, Mom, we're fine. Cody and I are 23 years old. I think we can pack for a trip on our own."

Cody woke up to voices coming from the hall. He moaned and rolled out of bed to put his shirt on.

Bailey, followed by Mrs. Pickett, walked into the bedroom. "Good, you're up! Now get dressed or we'll be late!" Bailey said to half-awake Cody.

"It's 6AM.. And you don't even know where we're going," Cody muttered.

Bailey glared at Cody then left the room.

Mrs. Pickett sighed. "She's still getting over all the wedding stress. You'll just have to deal with it," she explained to Cody.

"How long until it goes away?"

"Different with every woman. Just get her to where you're going, and I'm pretty sure she'll calm down."

"Thanks," Cody said.

Cody got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Zack and Maddie were sitting at the table.

"Hey guys," Cody said. "Wait, why are you even here?"

"We came to feed your cat," Zack answered.

"We don't have a cat," Cody said slowly.

Maddie hit Zack in the arm, which caused Zack to laugh at her attempt to hurt him. "Bailey asked me to come over and help her clean up the house before you left."

"And I came to help!" Zack chimed in.

Cody gave Zack a look. "Oh please, you just came to be with Maddie."

"That part is true," Zack said giving Maddie a wink.

Maddie laughed. "Yeah, well, if he weren't my boyfriend then I'd call him a stalker!"

"Do stalkers turn you on, sweet thang?" Zack asked.

"Only if that stalker is you," Maddie answered then kissed him.

"Ew, okay. I think I've seen enough," Cody said disgusted.

"Okay, Cody, what time are we leaving?" Bailey asked walking into the kitchen. "Stupid hair.." she muttered to herself as she struggled to get it in a decent ponytail.

"Now," Cody simply stated while picking up the luggage.

"What?!" Bailey yelled.

"Bailey, we're leaving now," Cody said again.

Bailey sighed. "Thanks for the heads up," she said sarcasticly. "Well, I guess we'll see you guys later."

Cody and Bailey said their good-byes to everyone before getting into the car.

"How long will it take us to get to the airport?" Bailey asked while putting on her seatbelt.

"Who said anything about an airport?" Cody started the car with a smile on his face.

"Oh no! We're not going on a road trip, are we?"

"No.. Just wait because we'll be there in about an hour." Cody assured her.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

The drive there was silent.

Bailey only thought of all the ways Cody could mess up. Though Cody only thought of Bailey's reaction when she found out where they were going.

Cody took the exit toward the main Boston ports. "Here we are!"

"Oh my God," was all Bailey could say.

Cody laughed as he cut the ignition. He got out of the car and walked to Bailey's side. He opened the door for her, but she didn't move.

"Bailey, are you okay?"

She silently got out of the car and looked around. There were about 4 different large cruise ships at the docks.

"Can you guess which one we're going on?" Cody asked putting his arms around her waist.

She nodded and pointed to the S.S. Tipton.

"Yup. Welcome back to the first place we met."

Bailey squealed then turned around and threw her arms around Cody's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled back and kissed him passionately.

When she released, she started jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! It's going to be just like old times!"

"Maybe not exactly like old times, but Mr. Moseby still works here," Cody stated.

"Seriously? Does he know we're coming?"

"I don't think so. He wasn't the person I talked to on the phone when I booked it."

"Oh.. Then won't he be in for a surprise," Bailey said kissing him again. "Come on! I'm so excited to see the ship!"

Cody grabbed their bags and they started walking to the place where their lives together began..

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, so now they're at the ship. They will re-unite with Mr. Moseby in the next chapter. Again, let me know if there is something ya'll want to see! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. Meet the Next Set of Tipton Twins

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try to make this longer. Den gave me a good point about the length of each chapter. So, I will try to make this one and the future chapters longer, but there is no guarentee. **

**Because I forgot in the last chapter..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney... I do own my own characters! Haha :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cody and Bailey made their way onto the S.S. Tipton. The lobby was full of angry and impatient people waiting to get checked in.

A voice from behind the counter said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I assure you, everything will be worked out shortly. Now, if you will, please enjoy a free meal at one our many restaurants because of this inconvience.

Everyone accepted the offer and cleared their way out. Cody walked up to the counter, to find a frustrated Mr. Moseby working on his computer. "Hi, Mr. Moseby," Cody said cheerfully.

Without looking up, Mr. Moseby tried to explain, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't check you in at the moment. Our system is-" He paused and looked up from his computer. "Cody Martin?"

"The one and only!"

"Oh my! Look at you! It's been years! What brings you back to the S.S. Tipton?" Mr. Moseby rambled. "A vacation perhaps?"

"More like a honeymoon, actually."

"A Honeymoon? Who's the lucky lady? Someone you met in college?"

"Someone I met in highschool," Cody said only to get interrupted by Bailey.

"That would be me! Good to see you again, Mr. Moseby!"

Mr. Moseby stared at them with his mouth wide open. Bailey put her finger under his chin to snap it shut. "Really? You two got married?" Mr. Moseby asked in confusion.

"Why is that so shocking to everyone?!" Bailey asked putting her hands on her hips.

Before Mr. Moseby could answer, two twin boys ran through the lobby. They pushed past Cody and Bailey to get to Mr. Moseby's desk. "Hiya, Mr. Moseby!" the shorter one said.

"Cody, Bailey, I'd like to introduce you to the next set of Tipton twins, Kaleb and Kyle," Mr. Moseby said in an annoyed tone.

The shorter twin put his hand out for Bailey to shake. "Hi there, I'm Kaleb. I may look 12, but I'm actually 13," he said with a wink. Bailey laughed and shook his hand. "I'm Bailey Martin."

The other boy cut in. "I'm Kyle. I'm the smartest 7th grader at Seven Seas Jr. High and I respect women," he said nudging Kaleb.

"Seven Seas Jr. High?" Bailey asked.

"A lot of the High School students that were enrolled over the years had younger siblings. So, Mr. Tipton decided to expand the ship into Seven Seas Jr. High and Seven Seas High," Mr. Moseby explained.

"Oh, that's cool!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Not for me. I now have a hundred more little devils running around my ship."

"We're not devils!" Kaleb whined.

Mr. Moseby sighed and ignored his comment. "Boys, this is Cody Martin. One of the older twins I was telling you about that use to wreck my hotel and this very ship."

"Was he the one that put stink bombs everywhere?" Kaleb asked.

"No, that was my brother," Cody answered.

"Aw, man," Kaleb said in disappointment.

"So, you were the straight A student, then?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Straight A+ student actually."

Bailey giggled. Cody looked at her and she shook her head then looked away.

"Wow, me too! Maybe we could do some experiments together!"

Mr. Moseby said, "Kyle, Cody and Bailey are here on their honeymoon. I don't think-"

"Sure, maybe sometime," Cody interrupted.

"Sweet!" Kyle yelled.

"Boys, go cause trouble somewhere else. I need to fix my computer," Mr. Moseby demanded.

"Okay, bye Mr. Moseby!" Kaleb and Kyle said in unison as they ran off.

"Why would you tell them to cause trouble somewhere else? Why not just tell to stay out of it?" Bailey asked.

"I stopped telling them that because I know they will ignore me and do something eventually," Mr. Moseby answered.

"Makes sense," Bailey said nodding.

"Yes! My computer is working again! Now I can check you two in." Mr. Moseby said in excitement. "Martin.. Martin.. Martin.. Here we are, Cody Martin. The King Neptune Suite, I see."

Bailey blushed as Cody put his arm around her waist.

"Here are your room keys and I will get someone to deliver your bags," Mr. Moseby said.

"I can carry them," Cody stated leaning down to grab their luggage.

"Pish Posh! It's no big deal. You two just enjoy your stay on the S.S. Tipton!"

"Thanks," Cody and Bailey said as they walked away. They got in the elevator and hit the button for floor 15.

"Now who did those two little boys remind me of?" Bailey asked jokingly.

"Maybe some twins you knew back in Kansas," Cody answered in a serious tone.

"Oh, please, Cody."

Cody laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it. Cody push his tongue past her lips, but Bailey pulled back. Her arms we still around his neck, and Cody's hands were still sitting on her hips.

"What?" Cody asked disappointed that she broke the kiss.

"Cameras," was all she said in a whisper.

"Oh.." Cody looked in the corner of the elevator and waved to the camera, causing Bailey to put her head on his chest and laugh.

As the doors opened, Bailey unhooked her arms as Cody released his hands from their grip. They walked down the hall to the last door on the right.

"So what makes the King Neptune Suite so special?" Bailey asked.

Cody scanned their keys and opened the door. "See for yourself."

Bailey walked in before Cody, who shut the door and turned on the lights.

The Neptune Suite was huge. It had two levels. The lower level had a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room that led to the patio, which had a perfect view of the ocean.

"This is amazing!" Bailey said in awe.

"Wait until you see the bedroom," Cody said grabbing her hand to lead her to the stairs.

The upper level had two small bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Bailey went in one bedroom, while Cody went into the other.

"What?!" Cody yelled from one room.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked walking into the room Cody was in.

"This isn't what they told me! They said it had one giant bedroom! Not two small ones with small beds!" Cody yelled.

"Are you sure they said the King Neptune Suite?" Bailey asked.

Cody quickly grabbed out the S.S. Tipton information packet. He read about the different rooms before hitting himself on the head.

Bailey laughed. "Which one is it?"

"The Holy Mackerel Suite," he answered with his hand still on his face.

Bailey grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Oh well, I guess we'll just has to sleep _really_ close then."

Cody gulped. "I-I guess s-so," she stammered. He hated when she did that to him.

Bailey giggled and leaned up to kiss him, but before she could, there came a knock from downstairs.

They walked downstairs and Cody answered the door.

"Your luggage, sir," said the bellhop as he unloaded the bags from the luggage cart.

"Thank you," Cody said giving him a tip.

"Have a nice day," the bellhop said pushing the cart away.

Cody shut the door and said, "I remember when Zack and I used to ride those carts." He laughed. "It drove Moseby up the wall!"

Bailey giggled. "Hurry up and put the bags away. I want to see if anything has changed! And I want to know why Mr. Moseby was so shocked to know that we had gotten married!"

Cody ran upstairs, and threw their bags on the small bed. He came back down to see Bailey waiting in the hallway.

"A little anxious, are we now Mrs. Martin?" he asked.

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

They walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. Only when the doors open were they surprised..

They both gasped as they saw someone they thought they would never see again.

"London?" Bailey asked.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: LONDON'S BACK! Should she remember them? Yes or No? I wanna hear from you guys! :D Okay, so this chapter is definately longer. It's also my favorite :) Kaleb and Kyle will pop in the story every once and a while, but they aren't main characters.. Please review!**

**(I'm out of school all week, so I will have tons of time to update!)**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	4. Elephant on a Tightrope

**A/N: Rockin' out to a little Beach Boys right now. I went to the doctor today and got all these shots and stuff. They had to draw blood from my finger, so I have to type with a band-aid on it. If there are any spelling mistakes, that's why! Haha! Please enjoy this chapter! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney.. I only own my own characters!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

London blinked her eyes several times. She was the same old London Tipton. Her clothes were covered in sequins and she had on 4 inch heels. Her hair was black and shiny. She would always be the beautiful and rich heiress. After a few moments of silence, she remembered them. "OH MY GOSH!!! CODY! BAILEY! What are you doing here?!" she asked pulling them into a hug.

"We're on our honeymoon," Cody answered. Bailey went stiff as a board.

"Honeymoon? You two got married?"

"Yes! Now go ahead and act shocked like everyone!" Bailey said raising her voice.

"Why would I be shocked? That's great! Congrats!" London exclaimed.

A wide grin suddenly appeared on Bailey's face. "Thank you! Finally, someone thinks so!"

London laughed. "How's Zack? I haven't seen him since you guys graduated from Seven Seas High!"

"He's Zack, but he and Maddie are dating," Cody explained.

London cocked her head. "Hideous-Hair Maddie?"

Cody nodded. "You know, London.. Something about you has changed."

London smiled. "I'm smarter! Well, 'smart' probably isn't the best word to describe it. Moseby says that my brain has grown!"

"Did you finish college?" Bailey asked.

"Well, not exactly. Daddy hired special smart people to help me. They 'break things down'," London said using air quotes. "But they say that I'm learning faster than expected, so I will finish!"

"Wow, London! I'm impressed!" Cody said as Bailey nodded in agreement.

London giggled. "Well, maybe I will see you guys around! It was good seeing both of you!"

"Likewise," Bailey stated.

"Huh?" London asked.

"You too," Bailey rephrased.

"Oh! Okay!" London walked around them with a goofy grin on her face.

Cody and Bailey entered the elevator and pressed the 'L' button.

"Wow, I thought we'd never see her again," Bailey said.

"Me too, but I was kind of hoping we would. It's always nice to see old friends.."

"Yeah, you're right. So, where do you wanna go first?" Bailey asked taking Cody's hand as they exited the elevator.

"How about the Sky Deck," Cody offered.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody and Bailey made their way onto the Sky Deck. It was packed with teenagers and younger kids. Eazy Squeezy was still there, as well as the hottub.

"It looks exactly the same," Bailey said. "Let's get a smoothie! Race you to the juice bar!"

They started to run, only to get stopped by Mr. Moseby. "You two aren't even students here anymore and I still have to tell you not to run on the deck!" Mr. Moseby yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Moseby," Cody and Bailey said in unison. Moseby sighed and walked away. They immediately started laughing hysterically.

"Now, that's the Mr. Moseby I remember!" Bailey managed to get out between laughing fits.

After they caught their breath, they walked up to the juice bar and Cody ordered, "Two Banana Fofanas please."

"Coming right up," the teenager said smiling.

Cody sat down on a free bar stool and started spinning. "Wheeee!"

Bailey laughed. "Stop! You're going to get dizzy and sick!"

Cody ignored her and continued to spin faster.

Bailey grabbed his shoulders to stop him. Cody put his hand on his head and moaned. "Ow.."

"Told you," she said sitting on his lap.

"Here you go. Two Banana Fofanas!" the server said giving them their smoothies and the check.

"Thanks," Cody said while signing the receipt. "Things were so much easier when we had a student cash card."

"Yeah, and it was our parents' money," Bailey added as she drank her smoothie.

"It's hard to believe that they haven't re-done anything since we graduated." Cody said.

"Maybe kids like it the way it is. I know I do," Bailey commented looking around.

Cody nodded and decided to change the subject. "I made reservations for dinner tonight."

Bailey stopped sipping her smoothie. "Where?"

"_Sous les étoiles_."

Bailey sat up straighter. "Oh! Sounds fancy!"

"It's supposedly the nicest restaurant on the ship.. Our table should be ready around seven."

"What time is it now?"

Cody looked at his watch. "Four.."

Bailey jumped up from Cody's lap. "Oh my gosh! I've got to get ready!"

Cody laughed. "Babe, calm down.. That's three hours away."

Bailey said nothing, but instead grabbed Cody's hand and pulled him all the way to their room.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey got in the shower as Cody changed into some nicer clothes. After about two and half hours of getting ready, Cody grew impatient.

"Bailey!" he called from downstairs. "Come on! We're going to be late for our reservations!"

"Coming!" she yelled from their bedroom. Cody looked at his watch and sighed. When he looked back up, there was Bailey standing at the top of the staircase.

"Woah," was all he could say. Bailey was in a red ruffled, strapless dress that came down to her mid-thigh. She had on 1 inch heels and her hair was curled.

Bailey laughed then descended down the stairs. When she reached Cody, she twirled and said, "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful," Cody answered making Bailey blush.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Bailey said in return. Cody leaned down and kissed her, then offered his arm. Bailey slid her own through her husband's and they made their way to _Sous les étoiles._

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

They arrived at the restaurant right at seven.

"Good evening. Welcome to _Sous les étoiles._ Name, please," the hostess greeted.

"Uh, yes.. Cody Martin," Cody said.

"Right this way," the hostess said while picking up menus.

Cody and Bailey were led through the restaurant. Bailey let her eyes wander as she followed behind Cody. _Sous les étoiles _was indeed very fancy. The walls were covered with beautiful paintings, and there was a fountain in the middle of the dining area. But Cody and Bailey passed all that. Instead, they were taken to one small table outside on a small deck that overlooked the ocean. The hostess set their menus down and said, "Enjoy your meal."

Cody thanked the hostess and pulled out Bailey's chair for her. He then sat down himself. Bailey looked around the table. It was surrounded by twinkly lights and flowers. Music was lightly playing in the background.

"So..." Cody said waiting for Bailey's reaction.

"You did all this?... For me?" Bailey asked.

"Of course," Cody answered grabbing his wife's hand across the table. "I love you."

Bailey giggled. "I love you too.."

"Good evening. My name is Cameron and I will be serving you tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" the waiter asked.

"We'll have a bottle of... Elephant on a Tightrope," Cody said looking at the menu.

"Of course, sir. Coming right up," Cameron replied.

"What the feathers is Elephant on a Tightrope?" Bailey asked in confusion.

"Wine," Cody stated.

"Oh! That's a weird name for a bottle of wine.."

"It's not so cheap either."

"How much is it?" Bailey asked taking a drink of her water.

"$500."

Bailey spit out her water. "$500?! Cody Martin! Why would you buy a bottle of wine that costs $500?!"

Cody simply shrugged.

"Here you are sir," Cameron said bringing the wine.

"Thank you," Cody stated taking it from their waiter. He poured some into Bailey's glass. "Try it."

She picked up her glass and sipped just a little. She nodded and set her glass down. "Yumm.."

Cody smiled and poured himself some.

As the night when on, Cody and Bailey talked and laughed as they ate dinner. They would occasionally eat each other's food and dessert. When they finished, Cody signed the check and handed it to Cameron.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Martin. Enjoy your stay on the S.S. Tipton."

Cody and Bailey went back up to their suite. Cody closed and locked the door then picked Bailey up bridal-style. Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and started kissing him.

Cody carried her up to their bedroom and shut the door. He placed her on the bed and began to kiss her neck. Bailey took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She threw them on the floor and ran her hands up and down his muscles. Cody moved his lips from her neck to her jaw, then back to her lips. Bailey began to move her hands through Cody's hair causing him to moan. Without breaking their kiss, Cody rolled them so now Bailey was on top. He moved his hands to the zipper on the back her dress and began to unzip it. Before Bailey knew it, her dress was next to Cody's shirt on the floor.

Bailey started to shake. _Why am I so scared? We've done this before!_ she thought.

In a matter of minutes, the remainder of their clothing was on the floor and Cody was on top again. He looked at Bailey and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded and braced herself. As Cody entered her, Bailey's face twisted in pain and she moaned. Cody felt bad that he was hurting her, but he knew that she would be fine.

As time went on, they both began to get tired. Covered in sweat, Bailey fell back on the silk sheets. Cody pulled the comforter over the both of them. He leaned against the headrest as Bailey pulled herself onto his chest. "I love you," Cody whispered.

Bailey's panting slowed. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and slowly dozed off.

Cody looked down at his wife and started playing with her hair before falling alseep himself..

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Feel the heat? Haha! **

**-That last part was REALLY hard to write. I've never had to write something like that, but I've read enough fanfics to get an idea. I also had to keep it T rated.. Please let me know what you think! **

**-Elephant on a Tightrope is a real type of wine. I don't know if it really costs $500, but I just said that because it was a good amount. **

_-Sous les étoiles _**means "Under the Stars" in French. Cheesy, I know, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind. **

**-I also made London have to THINK when she saw Cody and Bailey. **

-**Bailey's dress URL: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2066306526&Page=all**

**NEXT CHAPTER HINT: An old farm-friend of Bailey's is gonna show up! Any guesses? It ain't gonna be pretty...**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	5. Maybe He is Finally Over Me! Or Not

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It really encourages me to keep writing. I've been writing a chapter a day!!! I won't be able to do that when I go back to school on Monday though.. Here's chapter 5; where an unexpected, old friend of Bailey's is on board too, but why?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. If I did, then Cody and Bailey would've been together A LOT earlier in the show! Haha!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cody woke up to find Bailey not in bed. He got up, put his boxer's on, and walked to the bathroom. There was a note on the mirror that read:

_Cody,  
_

_Didn't want to wake you. I went down to check out the pool. Call me when you wake up and we can plan lunch. Love you._

_  
Yours forever,_

_Bailey_

"What time is it?" Cody asked himself. He walked back in to the bedroom and looked at the clock. "11:30?! Man, I was tired."

Down by the pool, Bailey was reclined in a chair. With her sunglasses and bikini on, she let the sun warm her body. Suddenly, a tall figure stood in front of Bailey and covered the sun.

"Well, well, well.. Look who we have here!" The person exclaimed in a strong southern accent.

"Umm... Hi?" Bailey responded, unable to see their face.

"Bailey, Bailey Pickett! Is that really you?"

"Uh, uh..yeah," Bailey stammered. "Who-who are you?"

The stranger laughed, then moved out from the sun.

Bailey gasped. "Moose?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out, darlin'."

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a vacation with my wife."

"Wife?!" Bailey asked with hope in her voice. _Maybe he is FINALLY over me!_ she thought to herself.

"Yup. Mary Lou!" he called.

"You married Mary Lou?" Bailey scoffed.

Mary Lou walked over. "Howdy, Bailey!"

Bailey's jaw dropped. "Mary Lou! Wow.... You, uh, wow!"

Mary Lou giggled. "I had a little work done." She certainly did. Her hair wasn't ratty and full of dirt, but instead blonde and fresh looking. Before Bailey left the farm, Mary Lou had only one tooth that was right smack in the middle. She now had a full mouth of sparkling teeth that showed when she smiled. _Obviously false teeth.._ Bailey thought. _But don't they look good.._

At a loss of words, Bailey just nodded.

"You look good too, Bailey!" Mary Lou commented.

"Er-thanks," Bailey answered looking down.

"So who are you here with?" Moose eagerly asked.

"My husband," Bailey said proudly. "Cody Martin."

"Little fella? I haven't seen him since I came to your festival here on this ship."

Right on cue, Cody walked up. "Hey Bailey. You wanna get some lunch?" He paused as he saw Bailey's ex-boyfriend. "Moose?"

"Been a long time, little fella.." Moose stated coldly.

"Sure has," Cody replied giving Moose and hard stare.

Mary Lou looked uncomfortable. "Moosey, sweetheart, let's go check out the Fiesta Deck."

Still staring at Cody, Moose nodded and put his arm around Mary Lou. "Good seeing you, Bailey. Cody."

"You too, Moose," Bailey said faking a smile. Moose and Mary Lou walked away. Bailey turned to Cody. "You okay?"

Cody nodded. "Why wouldn't I be. He doesn't bother me."

Bailey stared at him. "Not even a little bit?"

"Nope."

Bailey sighed. "Okay, if you say so."

"What do you say about going down the waterslide. You know, like old times?" Cody asked.

"Sure, but I still can't go down by myself. You're going to have to go with me." Bailey smiled.

"Ugh! Do I have to?" he asked whining.

Bailey hit him on the arm. "Yes!"

Cody laughed and kissed Bailey on the forehead. "I'm just kidding! I'd love to go down the waterslide with you."

"That's what I thought."

Bailey grabbed her belongings and they made their way to the Fiesta Deck. The waterslide line was extremely long, but they decided to wait anyways.

While in line, Cody couldn't keep himself from complaining. "This line is soooo long! It's barely moving! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Cody! We've only been in line for 15 minutes! Plus,you were the one who wanted to go down the waterslide! We're staying."

Cody pouted and gave Bailey puppy-dog eyes.

"Cody, don't give me that look. You're not five."

"Please, BaileyBear... Please?"

Bailey giggled at her nickname. She gave Cody a quick kiss, but pulled away before he could react. "No."

"Next!" the lifeguard yelled.

"Look! It will be our turn after these people. Can you wait 2 minutes?" Bailey asked.

"Fine."

Finally, it was their turn to slide down. Bailey sat down and Cody wrapped his arms around her. They started out sliding slow, but soon began to gain speed. Bailey couldn't help herself but to scream and hide her eyes. Cody laughed and tightened his grip around her waist. When they reached the end of the slide, they plunged into a pool of water and were forced under.

When Cody came up, he shook the water out of his hair. Bailey came up and began to cough.

"Bailey, you okay?" Cody asked concerned.

"Yeah," she said as she coughed again. "I just swallowed some water.. I'm fine now."

They walked out of the pool and grabbed their towels. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Cody offered.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Cody and Bailey made their way to the snack bar. As they ate lunch, Bailey said, "Cody, they're having a party tonight in the main ballroom..."

"And.."

"..and I was wondering if we could go.."

"Of course. Is it formal or casual?"

"Casual."

"Okay.. Wait, how did you find out about it?"

Bailey pointed to a sign by the door.

_Party tonight in the main Ballroom.  
7:30 to Midnight  
Casual wear_

_Live Entertainment_

_I.D. Required_

"Oh.." Cody said. "That's pretty self-explanatory."

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Later that night, Cody and Bailey made their way to the party. They showed their I.D.'s and entered a large room full of people and noise.

"Wow," Cody yelled.

"I know!" Bailey yelled in return.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Be right back." Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek and walked off.

Bailey looked around the ballroom. People were dancing and having a good time. There were lights everywhere and a DJ was up on the stage. _Why weren't our school dances like this? _Bailey thought.

"Howdy, Bailey!" came a voice from behind her. Bailey turned around to find Moose.

"Moose! Where's Mary Lou?"

"Bathroom! So, Bailey, I think we should talk about us.."

"What?!" Bailey yelled.

Moose grabbed her hand and guided her through the large crowd of people to a quiet, VIP section.

"Moose! Let go of me!" Bailey said pulling her hand away.

"Bailey, I said we need to talk about us."

"There is no _us_, Moose. We're over. You're married to Mary Lou, and I'm married to Cody."

"So.."

"So... We can't see each other!"

"Who's going to stop us?" Moose said getting closer to her face.

Bailey froze. Before she could blink, Moose's lips her own her own._ Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! He's kissing me! Do something, Bailey!!! _She pushed him away and gasped. She looked over and saw Cody, their drinks in his hands, staring at them.

"Cody.." Bailey said. "I can explain!"

But before she could, Cody stormed off.

Furious, Bailey looked back at Moose and slapped him. He put his hand on his cheek and hissed in pain.

"What the hell, Moose?!"

"I'm sorry, Bailey.." Moose said.

"Never speak to me again!" Bailey warned and started to run back to her room, hoping Cody would believe what really happened.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This took me forever to write! I was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so I kept getting distracted. Haha! COWABUNGA DUDE!!! :D  
I crammed and rushed a lot in this one because I wanted to get to the end and write Bailey and Moose's kiss.**

What do you think is going to happen?  
Please Review!

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**

**P.S. I'm about to start another story upon request. It's about Cody making a de-age machine and it malfunctions, causing Bailey, Zack, and Maddie to all get changed into little kids. Cody then has to take care of them until he can fix the machine to change them back.**


	6. Do You Wanna Play A Game?

**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters, no others!**

Bailey ran to the elevator and pressed the button about 10 times. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" she said impatiently. The doors opened and she made her way in.

As the elevator began to move, Bailey muttered, "Could this go any slower?"

Much to her dismay, it stopped on the fourth floor. An old man entered and smiled. Bailey responded with a weak one back.

As the elevator began to move down again, Bailey tapped her fingers on the wall. After the old man left, she immediately hit the 'Close Door' button before anyone else could get in.

Bailey finally reached their floor and ran to her room. She pulled out her key and swiped it quickly. The red light flashed, denying it.

"Ugh!" Bailey said frustrated. She swiped her card again, but much slower. As the green light appeared, Bailey pushed the door open and sarcastically said, "Thank you!"

She sprinted up the stairs, skipping every other step. When she reached the top, she banged on the door. "Cody! Cody! Let me in! I can explain!"

"No." was all Cody said.

"Cody! He kissed me! I swear!"

No answer.

"Cody! You have to believe me!"

Silence.

"Cody, please!" Bailey begged as tears built up in her eyes. "Fine. Can you at least let me in to go to bed?"

"Your stuff is in the other room," Cody answered coldly. "Goodnight."

Bailey's mouth dropped. "Fine!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She went into the other bedroom and slammed the door. Her head hit the pillows and she let her tears fall freely.

In the other room, Cody sat on the bed with his head in his hands. _She wouldn't kiss him! What am I thinking? She's my wife for goodness sake!_ he thought.

Cody sighed and stood up. He walked out of the room and entered the other that Bailey was in. "Bails?"

Bailey lifted her head off the pillow. Her face was wet, and her mascara was smeared. She began to cry harder when she saw Cody.

Cody sat down on the bed. "Bailey, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything." Bailey said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen. Do you want to explain?"

Bailey nodded and climbed onto Cody's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Cody placed one of his hands on the small of her back. "Now, what happened?" Cody asked.

Bailey wiped her eyes. "When you went to get us drinks, Moose came up to me and said something. I couldn't hear him, so he pulled me somewhere quieter. He, uh, said that he wanted to talk about us. I told him that there is no us. He asked who would stop us, then kissed me," Bailey explained as she started to sob.

Cody pulled her into a hug. Bailey continued to cry on his shoulder. "Shh.. It's okay," Cody comforted. He picked her up and carried her to their room. Cody sat Bailey on the bed and took off her shoes. He got in bed and pulled her to his chest.

"Cody?"

"Hm," Cody mumbled.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

Cody looked Bailey in the eyes and smiled. "You don't need to worry, babe."

"But—"

Cody stopped her with a kiss. "I'll handle it. Go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Bailey sighed. _That's no lie._

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Early the next morning, Cody woke up and changed his clothes. He quietly left their suite and went downstairs. He walked into the giant dining room where breakfast was served. Cody immediately saw who he was looking for. He continued to walk toward the table where Moose was sitting.

Cody cleared his throat, causing Moose to look up from his book. "Cody. What are you doing here?" Moose asked innocently.

"You know why I'm here," Cody answered in a serious tone.

Moose sighed and set down his book. "Okay, what do you want to do? Fight or something? Because I don't think you have a chance. I mean, remember when I kept beating you at everything when I came on board?"

"No, Moose. I don't want to fight."

"Then what?"

"I'm here to forgive you."

"Forgive me?" Moose scoffed. "I don't need your forgiveness."

"Look! Bailey and I are willing to put this all behind if you are."

Moose avoided Cody's eyes. "Fine. Just don't tell Mary Lou."

"Oh, I won't. But there are no promises on whether Bailey will keep this a secret or not."

Before Moose could respond, Cody walked away.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey woke up to a door closing downstairs. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing one of the sexy nightgowns she packed. She smiled and then muttered, "Cody.."

As Cody walked in, Bailey sat up and asked, "Where were you?"

"Somewhere. I really like your outfit, by the way," Cody answered while climbing onto the bed. He started kissing Bailey fiercely, and then moved to her neck.

"Yeah, but where?"

"Does it really matter, sweetie?" Cody asked while nipping at Bailey's neck.

Bailey's breathing staggered. "I-I guess not."

The sound of rain began to hit the window loudly. Soon after, thunder followed.

Cody put his lips to Bailey's ear and whispered, "Looks like we have to stay inside today." He laid her down and continued to kiss her. Bailey ran her hands through Cody's hair, then pushed him back.

"You wanna play a game?" she asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

Once again, Bailey pulled Cody's lips to her own. "Hide and Seek," she said giving a wink.

"You're on!" Cody challenged. "I'll hide first. Count to 100." He got off the bed and ran to hide. Bailey laughed and began to count. When finished, she too got off the bed.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Bailey yelled. She looked for what seemed like forever. Cody wasn't under the beds, in closets, or behind curtains. "Cody!?" she yelled.

Cody jumped out from behind and wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist, picking her up.

Bailey screamed at the top of her lungs. Cody laughed and set her down.

She turned around and hit him. "Don't do that! You scared me to death!"

"Clearly."

Bailey hit him again.

"I'm sorry, honey. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Well, there is one thing," Bailey answered putting her hands under Cody's shirt.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Cody opened it to find Kaleb and Kyle. Kyle was holding a bunch of text books and test tubes. "Hi Cody! You wanna do those experiments now?"

"Uh, Kyle, don't you guys have school?"

Kaleb stepped up. "Nope!" He pushed through Cody and entered the suite. Kyle followed.

"Sure, come on in," Cody said more to himself than to the twins.

Bailey was still standing there in her lacy, revealing nightgown. Kaleb stared at her and then exclaimed, "Wow!"

Clearing embarrassed, Bailey uncomfortably said, "I'm, uh, gonna go change." She started going upstairs.

"I'll be right back, boys," Cody assured them. He turned around and followed Bailey to their room. When there, Bailey started going through drawers for an outfit.

"Bails? Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Fine."

Cody grabbed Bailey's shoulders. "Look at me," he said guiding her face to his.

"No, I'm not fine. This is our honeymoon, Cody! I was hoping to spend it with you. Alone."

"I'm so sorry, Bailey. I promise we will have alone time soon." Cody kissed his wife on the forehead, making her smile.

Suddenly, there came a loud explosion from downstairs. Cody and Bailey ran back down to see what happened.

"Oops.." Kaleb said.

"I didn't do it!" Kyle yelled. "It was Kaleb!"

Cody sighed. "I think you guys need to leave. Now!"

They both nodded and grabbed Kyle's stuff. The twins ran out the door as fast as they could. Before the door completely shut, Kaleb poked his head back in and said, "Please don't tell Mr. Moseby!" He then ran back to catch up with his brother.

Cody walked over to the table where the explosion occurred.

"How bad is it?" Bailey asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Cody shrugged. "It's not as bad as it sounded." He looked back at Bailey and smiled. "So, how about another game?"

Bailey giggled before turning around to be chased by Cody to their bedroom.

**A/N: So… Not much to say here.. I need more ideas for the next chapter!! So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	7. When a Boy and Girl Love Each Other

**A/N: Okay, so I forgot to mention that they're honeymoon is 5 days: Monday-Friday. This chapter starts on THURSDAY. So, they are almost done with their honeymoon. Big things happen in this chapter, and Bailey will have to make London keep a HUGE secret from Cody. There WILL be a sequel, because I'm planning on writing only 2 or 3 more chapters to this one. I've already planned ahead what will happen, so hopefully I can get them on FF pretty fast...  
Ready... AND BREAK!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I only own my own characters, Disney owns everything else. I'm officially jealous. **

It was Thursday, also known as the fourth day of Cody and Bailey's honeymoon. Unlike the day before, the sun shone through the window of their bedroom. Bailey woke up and smiled. She sat up and stretched, only to clutch her stomach in pain. "Oww.." she said getting up. Before she was standing, Bailey's stomach twisted and she ran to the bathroom to vomit.

"This is not happening! Not on our honeymoon," Bailey said hovering over the toilet. As she began to vomit again, Cody held her hair free from her face. "Cody.." Bailey said weakly.

"Shh.. I'm here.." Cody purred. He helped her stand up and walked her to the sink so she could wash out the bad taste in her mouth.

"I'll go down and get you some medicine for your stomach," Cody offered.

"I'm fine, Cody."

"No, Bailey, you just threw up. You're obviously NOT fine," Cody pressed. He walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom to get clothes. As he was getting dressed, he said, "Get back in bed and I will be back soon."

Bailey groaned. "But I don't want to!"

"Just do it." Cody walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

He walked downstairs and out the door. Bailey got back in bed and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channels before stopping it on the morning news. Bailey sighed and let her head sink into the pillows. She continued to watch tv and relax.

As a commercial for a pregnancy test came on, Bailey's eyes got wide. She sat up and put her hands on her stomach. "Oh my gosh.."

She grabbed the phone and quickly called the front desk. Mr. Moseby answered saying, "S.S. Tipton front desk. This is Mr. Moseby. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Moseby! Is there anyway I can reach London really fast?" Bailey asked.

"Well, yes. She's standing right here. Here," he answered handing London the phone.

"Hello?" London asked.

"London! It's Bailey! I need you to do a huge favor for me!"

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to go to the drug store for me and buy a couple of pregnancy tests. But don't tell anyone! Please, London. I really need your help."

"Umm... Okay..."

"Thank you so much, London! Just bring them to my suite when you can."

"Welcome."

Bailey hung up as London handed the phone back to Mr. Moseby. "What did she need?" he asked.

"Something!" London yelled and quickly walked away. Mr. Moseby shook his head and went back to his work.

London made her way through the lobby to the convenience store. She walked in and went through each aisle looking for the tests. When she found them, she muttered, "Why are there so many?"

London took out her phone and called Bailey. "Bailey! Which one do I get? There are..." she paused to count. "Well, I don't know how many!"

Bailey sighed. "Just get the three that look like they will actually work."

"Okay, I will." London said then hung up. She picked up a couple of boxes and walked to the counter. She paid then turned to leave. "London?" she heard from behind.

London turned around to see Cody. "Cody! Uh, wha-what are you doing here?" she asked trying to hide the pregnancy tests.

"Bailey isn't feeling well. So, I came to get her some Pepto Bismal," he said holding up the pink bottle of medicine. "Whatcha got there?"

"No-nothing!" London said. Cody snatched one of the boxes from her hands and smiled.

"A pregnancy test?" Cody smirked.

London nodded. Cody laughed. "London, you don't need to be embarrassed."

She nodded again and took the box back. "Bye Cody! Oh, and by the way, Moseby wants to see you." London left Cody to head for Bailey's room.

Up in her room, Bailey decided to call London again. "Hey London! Did you get 'em?"

"Yeah, I did. But I ran into Cody in the convenience store." Bailey gasped over the phone. "Don't worry, he doesn't know," London assured her.

"Oh, thank God!" Bailey exclaimed putting her hand over her heart.

"I told Cody that Moseby needed to see him, so you could have time," London continued.

"Thank you so much, London! I owe you one!"

"Owe me one what?"

Bailey sighed. "Nevermind. Are you almost here?" A knock came from downstairs. "Guess so."

Bailey dragged herself out of bed and went downstairs. She answered the door and London walked in, handing Bailey the tests. "There you go!" London said.

Bailey hugged her and ran to the bathroom. She ripped open one box and pulled out the test.

"How's it coming?" London called from outside the door. Bailey came out with the test in her hand and sighed.

"We have to wait..."

London took it from Bailey's hand and gasped. "Or not!"

Bailey grabbed it back and held her breath. Her eyes got wide as she saw the result.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody walked up to Mr. Moseby's desk and asked, "You needed to see me?"

"No..." Mr. Moseby answered.

"But London said you needed me.."

"Well, I don't. So, goodbye."

Cody scoffed. "Mr. Moseby, I'm not a student anymore. I'm a guest. This is the type of service that will make me give bad reviews on the guest comment card.."

Mr. Moseby looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry, Cody. But I don't need you."

Cody sighed. "Did you know that London bought pregnancy tests?"

"What?" Mr. Moseby yelled. Everyone looked over at him. He laughed uneasily and walked around the front desk.

"I ran into her at the drug store when I was getting some medicine for Bailey. She had three of them."

"That is strange. She's not seeing anyone.." Mr. Moseby paused, then looked at Cody. "At least I don't think she is.."

Cody laughed. "Well, good luck with that!" he said using Mr. Moseby's famous words. Cody waved and started for the elevator.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey gaped at the tiny plus sign on the test. "Oh my gosh.. I can't believe this! I'm.." she swallowed. "...pregnant..."

"How did that happen?" London asked.

"Well, London, when a boy and a girl love each.." Bailey began.

"STOP! I had to get that talk from my 7th step-mother! And I don't need it from you!" London yelled.

Bailey laughed. "Just kidding!" She looked back at the test and sighed.

_Flashback - 2 months ago_

_"I got it, babe! I got the promotion!" Cody yelled while entering their apartment. He picked Bailey up and crushed his lips against hers._

_"I knew you would!" Bailey exclaimed. She kissed him again and said, "Let's celebrate.." _

_Cody laughed as Bailey grabbed his tie and led him to their bedroom. She kicked the door shut with her foot and jumped onto Cody, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her shoulder. Bailey yanked off Cody's tie and ripped off his shirt. Cody pulled Bailey's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra. She unwrapped her legs and stood on her feet. They each began to take off their pants and underwear. They both got on the bed and started kissing. Without notice, Cody entered and Bailey yelped. _

_"Sorry, babe." Cody said with his lips on Bailey's._

_Bailey just moaned, as Cody began to take things faster. After about 15 minutes, he started to slow down. He fell against the pillows next to Bailey. "How was that?" he asked._

_"Amazing," was all she said. Cody laughed and kissed her lightly._

_End flashback._

"We didn't use protection!" Bailey yelled.

"Are you upset?" London asked so softly that Bailey couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Are you upset?.. That you're pregnant?"

Bailey pondered a moment. "No... I'm actually excited!" she said laughing. "I'm having a baby!"

London smiled and said, "I'm happy for you, Bailey!"

Bailey hugged London. "Thank you, London!"

Suddenly, Cody walked into the suite. "Hey Bails. I got you some-"

Before he could finish, Bailey was kissing him. "I've got great news!" she said after pulling away.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Bailey started jumping up and down.

Cody's face went white as a sheet.

"Cody?" Bailey asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "Did you hear me?"

Cody closed his eyes and fell backwards, fainting.

"I think he did," London said.

**A/N: What do you think? I already know what Cody is going to say, but I wanna hear what you guys will think will happen.**

**Sequel, obviously is about Bailey's pregnancy and raising the baby. :)**

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**

_A/N (2011): Okay, so I wrote this after I had just turned 15, and I'm now 17. I've been reading over some old reviews (because I love my readers sooo much!) and stumbled upon one that really made me think that I should write a new author's note. When I wrote this over 2 years ago, I didn't have too much knowledge on sex. I mean, I knew some stuff, but now I've pretty much got the whole concept... Haha, so this story is not up to par as to what sex is really like... :P Anyway, when I did write this, I knew that you don't find out you're pregnant until you're 6-8 weeks along... So, Bailey got pregnant 2 months before the honeymoon, NOT two days into the honeymoon. I wanted to clear that up... So, this was mainly to anyone who still reads this story two years later... Thanks for understanding! :D _

_Love, a smarter and more experienced XxLadyStrengthxX ;)_


	8. Thinking About All the Fine Memories

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter!!! *shrieks* Soo, after this one, there will be one more chapter about them going home. The sequel will start with them sharing their good news to everyone! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the stuff I own.. *smiles***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cody was on the floor, unconscious. Bailey sighed and bent down. She began to poke Cody and said, "Great! That is just great!"

"Well, wake him up!" London suggested walking over to Bailey's side.

Bailey shook Cody by his shoulders. "Cody! Cody, honey, wake up."

Cody stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and asked, "What happened?"

London smiled. "Bailey told you that she was pregnant, then you fainted!"

"Pregnant?" Cody slurred and fainted again.

"Now look what you did!" Bailey screamed.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" London argued.

"Yeah! He fainted again because you told him that I'm pregnant!"

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if you could keep your legs crossed in bed!"

Bailey let out a huge gasped. "You did not just say that!"

As London and Bailey continued to fight, Cody sat up again. "Oww.." he said rubbing his head.

Bailey turned her head to see her husband awake. "Oh my gosh, Cody! Are you okay?!" she asked running to his side to help him stand up.

"I think so," he stated. Bailey let go of his arm, but Cody fell right back against her. "My head is spinning.."

"You hit your head when you fainted," Bailey explained.

"Fainted?" Cody asked in confusion.

"You fainted two times! Bailey told you that she was -" London began to say again.

"LONDON!" Bailey interrupted.

"Sorry..." London apologized.

Bailey led Cody to the couch and sat down next to him. She ran her hand up and down this thigh.

"London, I think you should go," Cody said quietly.

London nodded and headed toward the door. Bailey mouthed 'Thank You' and London smiled. She left the room, letting the door shut loudly behind her.

Bailey looked back at Cody, who was staring at her stomach. "Cody?"

Cody lifted his head to show his tear-filled eyes, then smiled. "I can't believe it."

Bailey gaped in confusion. _Oh my gosh! Why is he crying?! Is he happy or sad? Definately sad. I should've seen this coming..._

"We're having a baby," Cody stated. "This is..." Bailey held her breath. "...great!"

Bailey beamed. "So, you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset?! This is our child we're talking about, Bailey," Cody exclaimed while standing up.

Bailey continued to sit. She looked at the clock and groaned. _9:24 AM.. Great! And the morning sickness has just started. _

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Morning sickness," Bailey answered holding her stomach.

Cody smiled and sat back down. He leaned in and kissed Bailey. She put her arms around his neck and Cody fell back against the couch, bringing Bailey on top of him. They kissed for a few more minutes, then Bailey pulled back and laid her head on his chest. "This is our last day on our honeymoon.. What do you want to do?" Cody asked. Bailey looked up and rested her chin on her hands.

"I actually have something to take care of," Bailey answered.

Cody cocked his head. "Uh, okay.."

Bailey laughed and kissed his neck. She kept moving her head up, so her lips were at his jaw line, then his cheek, nose, and finally his lips. Bailey smiled and got off Cody. She walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom.

Cody shut his eyes and began to breathe slowly. _Wow. I'm going to be a dad. I knew I would be one day, but not this fast. I mean, we just got married Sunday! _

The sound of Bailey's footsteps coming down the stairs brought Cody out of his thoughts.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie," Bailey said walking over to the couch. She kissed Cody on the forehead and left their suite.

Cody sat up and and looked around. _Maybe if I leave, I can find something to do. _And at that, Cody picked up his jacket and walked out.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Bailey walked down the deck of the ship, letting her hand run along the rail. She leaned against it and looked over into the water. Bailey breathed in the fresh air. _You can do it, Bailey. Just talk to her. Maybe she will understand. _

Bailey continued down the deck to the spa. When she entered, she saw Mary Lou. "Hey Mary Lou..."

Mary Lou shifted her eyes from her magazine to Bailey. "Oh! Hi Bailey!"

"Listen," Bailey began. "There is something I need to tell you..."

Mary Lou set down her magazine and folded her hands into her lap. "Okay, I'm listening.."

"Well, the other night at the Ballroom Party, Moose, uh..."

"He, what, Bailey? Mary Lou pressed.

"Kissed me...."

Mary Lou just laughed. "He already told me!"

"What?!"

"I knew he was hiding something from me. So, I guess the guilt started to get at him."

"Okay... So... Are we good?" Bailey asked.

"Of course! What are friends for!?" Mary Lou said then hugged Bailey.

Out of curiousity, Bailey asked, "Mary Lou? Did Moose inherit his father's farm?"

"Sure did! And he completely re-did it, too! It's so beautiful back home! Why haven't you come back?"

Bailey sighed and sat down, rubbing her stomach. "It's just.. Everytime I do visit, my mom always gives me a hard time about not moving back to KettleCorn after school. She loves Cody and all, but I guess..." she stopped.

Mary Lou nodded. "I see.."

"My home is in Boston, with Cody. And his family.. My family..." Bailey said smiling.

"I really do miss you. I miss my best friend.." Mary Lou said quietly.

"I miss you, too." Bailey replied. "How about we keep in touch, okay!"

Mary Lou smiled. "Sounds great!"

Bailey and Mary Lou exchanged numbers and email addresses. They said their goodbyes and gave each other one last hug.

"I was really good seeing you," Bailey said.

"You too!"

Bailey left the spa and walked back to their room, but only to find it empty. _I guess I can start packing. _she thought.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

Cody walked around the deck for about an hour, thinking about all the fine memories that he and his friends shared. He remembered his yo-yo competition, the time Bob, Barbara, and even Maddie came on board, also helping Kirby get his high school diploma. But most of all, he remembered his memories with Bailey. The first time she kissed him on the cheek, and on the lips. When he looked at her dating questionaire results just to try to impress her, only to get caught and make her furious. The Mulch festival he threw for her, and the time they sneaked out past curfew just to see each other. Finally, they're first break-up when they got lost at sea, but then working together to get them off the island.

Cody sighed. _So many crazy things happened on this ship. I would hate to forget them. _He then felt a slight touch on his shoulder, making him jump. Cody turned around to see Mr. Moseby.

"Are you alright, Cody?" Mr. Moseby asked in a caring voice.

"Yeah, just thinking back..."

"I do that everyday," Mr. Moseby chuckled. "You know, Cody. Of all the years I've worked for the Tipton, I have to say that the best times were with you, Zack, and the rest of the gang."

"Really?" Cody asked shocked.

Mr. Moseby nodded. "Kaleb and Kyle are trouble, but they are NOTHING compared to you and your brother."

Cody laughed. "Strangely, I believe it."

"It was really nice to catch up, Cody," Mr. Moseby stated.

"Yeah, it was." Cody smiled. "You won't forget about us, right?"

Mr. Moseby scoffed. "I would never!"

Cody stood up and gave Mr. Moseby and friendly hug. "Maybe I'll get Zack to shoot you an email, sometime," he offered.

"I'd love that!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed. As they shook hands, a bunch of teens ran by. "Stop running!"

Mr. Moseby chased after them, pushing through people and muttering, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

Cody laughed and turned around to go find Bailey.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So, this chapter is shorter than others, but I wanted to get in a couple of decent goodbyes between friends.  
BTW, Bailey and Mary Lou were suppose to be like BFFLE's (Best Friends For Like Ever; Haha) back in KettleCorn.**

Final chapter is next, then the _**SEQUEL**_**!!!!! Yippee! :D**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	9. Farewell, SS Tipton

**A/N: Final chapter :( It made me so happy, but yet sad to read the reviews. To answer a question, the sequel will cover MOSTLY Bailey's pregnancy. The last couple of chapters will be when she has it and raises it. It will be longer than this story, though.. **

**Disclaimer: You already know...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, _Mr. Moseby's voice said coming from the intercom. _Welcome to Boston, Massachusetts. We hope you had a wonderful stay on the S.S. Tipton. Please, do come back to see us soon._

Cody grabbed his and Bailey's bags and headed for the door. "Ready when you are, Bailey!"

Bailey was on the patio of their suite, looking at the main Boston ports. She was wearing a yellow sundress, a white cardigan, and sandals. Her hair whipped against her face as the wind blew, but she didn't seem to mind. Bailey sighed and thought, _Feels good to be home._ She turned around and went back inside, shutting the screen door behind her. "Coming."

Cody grinned and said, "I thought you were going to wear the jeans I got out for you."

Bailey shook her head. "They didn't fit."

"What?! You just bought them though!"

"Well, sorry Cody that I can't fit into a stupid pair of jeans anymore!" Bailey yelled while balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Cody jumped back a little. "Bailey, calm down. It's probably just from being pregnant."

"Am I already showing?!" Bailey looked down frantically. "I can't be more than two and a half months along!"

"Two and a half months. That's pretty specific, don't you think?" Cody asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured it out..." Bailey answered blushing.

Cody laughed and kissed his wife. "Let's go. I'm ready to spread the good news," he said winking.

**CAILEYCAILEYCAILEY**

They walked down the hallway and to the elevator. As they reached the lobby, Kaleb and Kyle ran up to them. "You guys already leavin'?" Kaleb asked.

"Yeah, it's time for us to go home," Cody replied.

"But Cody! We didn't get to do any experiments!" Kyle complained.

"Oh, we did experiments; just none of them were successful.."

Bailey rested her chin on Cody's shoulder and whispered just enough for him to hear, "We had some pretty successful experiments.. Didn't we, sweetie?"

Cody's eyes got wide and he nodded. Bailey stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"EW!" Kaleb and Kyle yelled in unison.

_All students report to their homeroom for class, _the 'voice' announced.

Kaleb and Kyle groaned. "Well, looks like we have to go," Kyle said.

"Bye, boys. And try not to drive Mr. Moseby up the wall so much, okay?" Cody suggested.

"No promises!" Kaleb yelled.

"Kaleb, let's go! We're gonna be late!" Kyle pressed.

Kaleb nodded and walked up to Bailey. He took her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again.." Kaleb winked and ran off.

Bailey giggled. "Well, I must say, he is a WAY better 'ladies-man' than Zack was!"

"Yes, but don't you agree that I was a bit of a 'ladies-man' myself," Cody said smiling.

Bailey scoffed. "Oh, please! You and your three girlfriends!"

"Hey! I had more than three girlfriends, thank you very much! And let's not forget that you were one of them!"

"But I got the better end of the deal," Bailey said. "I ended up as Mrs. Cody Martin, so I think I win."

"Can't argue with that!" Cody leaned down and kissed Bailey.

"May I take your bags, sir?" a bellhop asked.

"Oh, we're actually checking out."

"We can take them to your vehicle, sir."

"Really? That must be new," Cody said.

The bellhop smiled and replied, "It is."

Cody shrugged and handed the bellhop his keys. "It's the black Escalade."

The bellhop nodded, picked up their bags, and left the lobby.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Bailey said wrapping her arms around Cody.

"Me too," Cody agreed. "You don't realize all the good things that happened here until you come back."

Bailey nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, Bailey! Don't be sad!" Cody pulled her into a hug.

Bailey pushed back and argued, "I'm not sad! It's just hormones, that's all!"

Cody tilted her chin up so she couldn't avoid his eyes. Bailey started sobbing and placed her head on Cody's chest. He pulled her back into a hug and began to rub her back gently.

The bellhop came back and handed Cody his keys. "Thank you," Cody said quietly as Bailey continued to cry. She lifted her head and Cody wiped away her tears.

"You ready?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah," Cody responded taking her hand. They walked to the car and got in. They continued to sit there in silence for a while.

Breaking it, Bailey asked, "What are you thinking?"

Cody began to bite his lip. "Honestly? I'm thinking about the baby. I mean, we just got married. I wanted a child, or children, but not this early.."

Bailey looked straight ahead out the windshield. "Do you regret that night, then?"

"NO! Absolutely not! Bailey Martin, don't you dare think that!"

She kept her gaze forward.

Cody sighed. "Don't think that I'm not excited, because I am! It's just happened so fast..." He paused. "You have to give me more time to take it all in."

A smile tugged at Bailey's lips. "Okay." Cody kissed her on the cheek, then started the car.

He took one last look at the ship. "Farewell, S.S. Tipton. We'll miss you," he said. Cody put the car in drive and pulled out of the main ports, heading home to see their family.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I cannot believe it! This is my first completed fanfic! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing who did! And to one specific reviewer who really helped me. They gave me advice and they criticized me a lot. I don't think my story would've been that good if they didn't guide me through it. So, I'd like to thank **_**DEN**_** for all the support. *Applauding! Whistling! Cheering! 'Go Den!' Woohoo!* I appreciate everyone else's support, but seriously, I probably couldn't have finished it without their ideas. :)**

**So, I decided to give a Sneak Peek of the next story. That will probably be up tomorrow or Thursday. Then I am going to start 'Cody Martin and the Three Kids'. [Read about it on my profile.] Therefore, the sequel may not be posted til the weekend, but that's not guarenteed. It may be up sooner than that! It's really whatever I decide to do...**

**Thanks so much to all of you!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	10. Author's Note

**Okay, so I decided not to do a sneak peek. Instead, I'm going to write the story and just post it up. I mean like tonight. **

**It's called 'Two Heads Are Better Than One'.**

**Stay tuned in for some of my other stories coming soon!**

****Summaries can be found on my profile.****

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
